The Disiples Healing
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: me and my friends are sucked up by a tornado and we land near a camp of the amnisea ridden cast of Jesus Christ Superstar- UK Arena Tour 2012.


The Disciples Healing

Due to a freak storm my friends and I were sent to a desert. To my surprise it was unexpectedly cold. We looked for shelter. Unfortunately the desert gave a little help. That was until a strange man walked up.

"Hello travelers." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jesus; I'm just a carpenter passing though. Do you need a place to rest?" Jesus (Ben Forster) asked

"That would be lovely thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Follow me." He added. He led us into a snowy village. We trudged though deep snowdrift leading up to his house. It was small and once inside it was warm. The light was dim. It was led then special.

"Thank for letting us stay here." I said.

"You're welcome. If you'll excuse me." He said. He ran from the room, we could hear someone coughing from the other room. He came back moments later. Something was wrong. He seemed worried.

"I'm sorry. I have a sick friend." He replied.

"I understand. Who is it if you don't mind me asking?" I asked

"Mary Magdalene" He replied.

"I would be happy to help" I said.

"What can you do?" He asked

"I'm an EMT in training." I said. We went into the room to see a woman lying on the bed. I found her to be sickly and frail. She was slender and pale. She was slender and pale. She appeared weak. But aside the sickness she seemed familiar. Her hair was matted down in dreads with some feathers and unwashed. She was dressed in a white dress. She had a leather jacket draped over her. She was tattooed. Her tattoos seemed familiar.

"Mary I brought someone to help." He said to her.

"Thank you." Mary (Melanie C) said weakly "What are your names?"

She looked thin and sickly. Her skin was pasty white and her face was sunken in. The visible tattoos I could see were distorted. The only healthy part of her was the bulbous belly. That was odd.

"Hi Mary, I'm Janie and these are my friends Josh, Charlie, Callyann, and Rose. We are here to help." I said walking up to her.

"Nice to meet you and thank you." She said weakly

"nice to meet you too and You're welcome and well my aunt has something like this." I replied.

"What happened to her?" She asked weakly.

"She went missing." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Have you asked Master Jesus to help?" She asked weakly.

"No I was going to but I don't want to trouble him." I replied.

"Shall we pray about it?" She asked weakly.

"Ok, that would be nice." I said. Suddenly she began to try to get up. With her shaking arms she lowered herself into a kneeling position. Then she clasps her hands together. She took a deep breath as her knees started to give. Weakened she braced herself against the bed.

"Our father who art in heaven…. Ahh!" Mary screamed weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's the baby." She said weakly.

"What happened?" I asked

"The baby won't let me pray. It's like it gets angry. Here feel for yourself." She said weakly placing my hand on her stomach. As soon as I touched her belly I felt something odd. It was hot. It was almost burning my hand. It was scary. I was shocked.

"Ahh that burns." I said pulling my hand away and shaking it up and down to cool it off.

"I know, I think it's a demon." She said weakly.

"Why you say that?" I asked

"The dreams I've had." She said weakly.

"That sounds horrible. Does Jesus know?" I asked

"No and I don't think I shouldn't tell him." She replied weakly. Suddenly she spasmed in pain for a moment. I saw her stomach move as the baby kicked. I could see the impression of a small foot in her skin. It was like she was being kicked from the inside. It looked horrifying to me.

"Ahh.. It hurts." She screamed weakly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby is kicking." She replied weakly, "this pain I feel like I'm being eaten alive from the inside."

"That is possible with a demon." Josh said.

"Josh don't scare her!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry but now I can't get up." She said weakly.

"I help you." I said helping her onto the bed, "Ptwt. eww "I said

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I got one of your feathers in my mouth." I said spitting the feather out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry about that." She said weakly.


End file.
